


Come With Me

by Rainsince



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsince/pseuds/Rainsince
Summary: The Chief of Police received an unexpected visitor late at night asking her to run away with him.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever Linzin story so please bear with me lol. Have fun reading! 
> 
> UPDATE: I posted the continuation of this and it's titled "Of All Time" You can check it here in ao3 and it is also posted on fanfiction.net :)))

"Let's run away." The man perked up, his face brightening up as he thought of running away. There's an unmistakably glint of seriousness behind his eyes and if she hadn't known him since they were children, she would've thought that he's crazy. "We can do it, Lin. We can run away."

"What?" was all Lin could say. She is confused by all that's been happening around her for almost two months now. Lin thought that the universe is playing her right now. One day she's fifty four years old and the next morning she's back in the body of her twenty four years old self. She thought that the last three decades were just a dream but her apartment and the chief of police uniform reminded her otherwise. And imagine her surprised when she looked at the mirror. Gone are her gray hair and two scars on her cheeks, instead, they were replaced by her long luscious dark hair.

Her first instinct was to blame Korra then the spirits. Ever since the new portal opened, mysterious things started to happen.

"Let's run away." Tenzin's words pulled her from her trance, his eyes pleading and his hand tugged her arms. "Don't you see it? This is the universe's way of apologizing to us. This is our chance, Lin."

Lin started stuttering before being able to finally construct a full sentence. "What is this nonsense that you're saying! Go home, Tenzin. I'm sure your family is waiting for you." Lin removed his grip on her and pushed him away.

A groan a few feet away reminded them that they aren't alone. Oogi was floating in the air, growing bored.

"No." Tenzin refused stubbornly, determined to stay on the roof outside her window. Lin is growing increasingly irritated and shooting daggers at the airbender. "I'm not leaving."

"Suit yourself then." Lin huffed and went to grab the window to close it but Tenzin's firm hand stopped her.

"I'm not leaving without you." Tenzin argued before taking her hand into his. "Come on, Lin. What's stopping you?"

"Everything! You have a wife and children, Tenzin. And I have to protect the city. I can't leave the Republic City." Lin rolled her eyes, her lips thinning just like her patience but the airbender didn't move an inch. Lin raised her hand in defeat, humoring him just a little bit. "Let's say that I agreed to run away with you, then what about your family? Pema and the kids? We're not teenagers anymore, we can't make rash decisions."

Her words made him stop, his face changing into different emotions. Lin thought that she finally snapped him out of his ridiculous plan but it seemed like it only made him determine.

"I did my part—I continued my father's legacy—there's new airbenders out there, Lin!" Tenzin ran his hands to his hair. Lin was still getting used to seeing him with his hair and without his arrows. "My family will be fine. I taught them well. Pema will be there, Bumi too, he can look after them. Please Lin, let's do this."

"Are you crazy? What about Jinora? What? You'll let her carry the responsibilities of the air nation? It will ruin her." _Just like how it ruined us_ , Lin wanted to say. She argued as she stared at the man in front of her. "We can't do this. We don't even know if _this_ -'' Lin pointed to their younger appearances. "is permanent."

Lin wasn't the only one whose appearance changed overnight, Tenzin too. He was back to his twenty five years old body, his head is full of hair but no Airbending tattoos that he didn't receive until he was twenty eight. The sight of him almost made Lin blush. They hadn't started dating until Lin was twenty five but the attraction between them is always there.

"We can!" Tenzin raised his voice and Lin almost flinched. She's not scared of him, it's just that this moment is too familiar for her liking. "Spirits, Lin! I want to be selfish for once! All my life, _our life_ , we've been living in our parents' shadows. We let their legacies dictate our life. I got married and had children and you followed your mother's footsteps and took over the department. It's time that we follow the path we want for ourselves."

" _Tenzin_ -"

"I lost you, Lin! And I don't want to lose you now. This is our second chance at happiness. We can finally be together." Tenzin wrapped his arms around her and Lin had to bite her lips to stop the tears from falling. "Please, come with me, Lin."

By morning, everyone will be wondering where the Chief of Police or the Airbending Master is. It will take a day or two for their family and closest friends to realize. And a week before the Republic City starts whispering that the esteemed Chief of Police and the Airbending Master had run away together.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatchat think? I'm in need of some linzin stories and this popped up in my head and who doesn't want an angst Linzin, am I right?


End file.
